Kata
Kata, the shadow fighting, Way of the Dragon, p. 30 were formal prearranged movements that taught a student proper fighting techniques. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 10 Literally, form, a kata was a rigid pattern of attack and defence often used for training purposes in traditional Rokugani martial arts. They were typically used as exercises for focus for meditation, but some also had practical applications in combat. Like techniques, each school had claimed to their own unique kata. Way of the Samurai, p. 11 Basic Kata There are some kata that are taught by any dojo, and their origins have been lost to time. They are taught throughout Rokugan, and even among minor clans and ronin samurai. * Striking as Earth * Striking as Fire * Striking as Water * Striking as Wind * Striking as Void Thousand Years of Steel In the twelfth century Kakita Kaiten and Mirumoto Uso met for a duel of respect. As masters of their respective schools they honored the bloodless challenge between the Mirumoto and Kakita schools that occurs almost every generation. The two swordsmen worked together to settle the differences between their two families by designing a set of kata known as the Thousand Years of Steel. These kata are also practiced by all the major bushi schools of the Great Clans. * The Empire Rests on its Edge * Standing on the Heavens * Victory of the River * Victory of the Wind * The World is Empty Crab Clan Kata The Crab dojo were as secretive as any, and although they had been known to teach their most treasured kata occasionally to those in most need of them. Mostly the Dead-Eyes Berserkers and Hiruma Scouts. Way of the Samurai, p. 21 * Flowers on Unattainable Heights Bearers of Jade, p. 50 * Hida's Jade Fist * Nothing Can Save You * Piercing Strike Way of the Ninja, p. 73 * Shards of Earth * Soul of Stone * Unyielding Fury Crane Clan Kata The Crane were perhaps the most selective and traditional swordsmen in Rokugan, and their dedication to excellence was reflected in their kata. Learning one of their kata was an honor shared with few outside the clan. Way of the Samurai, p. 30 * Kakita's First Stance * One Leg Stance * One-Strike Blade * One Truth * Watchful Falcon Dragon Clan Kata Though many Dragon could be enigmatic and distant the Mirumoto family's expertise in the art of the samurai could not be questioned. The Dragon gladly tought their kata to anyone who would embrace their ways, but not all could be taught them easily. Way of the Samurai, p. 37 * Breaking Waves * Concealed Blade * Falling Stars * Iron Blossom The Broken Shinbone, by Shawn Carman * Hojatsu's Legacy Style * My Brother's Soul * Sense the World Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman * Stone Striking Water Legacy, by Shawn Carman * Time Between Breaths Lion Clan Kata The Lion were a clan with traditional mastery of the art of combat. Their sensei were brutal and unforgiving, but only because their students were expected to live up to the high standard of the clan. Any student capable of meeting these standards might be allowed to learn their kata. Way of the Samurai, p. 45 * Akodo's First Stance * Drifting Snowflake * Fury Without End * Gentle Blade of Winter * Leaf Upon Water * Predator's Assault Art of the Duel, p. 71 * Striking as Stone * The Soul's Roar * Tsuko's Storm * Wing Breaker Legacies, by Nancy Sauer * Winter of Discord Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Mantis Clan Kata Some might call the Mantis style unorthodox, but the Yoritomo were very proud of their kata. Since the adoption of the Tsuruchi family some of these kata had been shared with them. Also the few Moshi who took up the life as a bushi were allowed to learn them. Way of the Samurai, p. 53 * Fight Back the Darkness * Howl of the Son of Storms * Prayer's End * Strike of the Cliff's Edge * Thunder Kiss Rebirth, by Jed Carleton and Rich Wulf Phoenix Clan Kata There were few of the Phoenix who could muster the same brute strength as some of the southern schools, but they made up for it with several subtle martial techniques. Way of the Samurai, p. 60 * Deeper Reflection * Heaven's Wing * Tail of the Sun Scorpion Clan Kata The Scorpion guarded their kata as jealously they would any knowledge, and few outsiders were accepted into their schools and allowed to learn their ancient kata. Those who did realize they had recieved a great gift, and that the Scorpion would want that gift repaid. Way of the Samurai, p. 66 * Blackened Sight * Rising Claws * Thunder's Dagger Sparrow Clan Kata * Patient Wing Style The First Lesson, by Robert Denton * Food-Seeking Heron Spider Clan Kata * Spider's Deadly Caress Masters of War Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 28 Unicorn Clan Kata The Unicorn relied heavily on unorthodox maneuvers and unpredictable techniques learnt from their travels outside Rokugan. As a result their kata varied considerably from the kata of other clans. Way of the Samurai, p. 74 * Howl of the Moto * Shinjo's Breath * Thundering The Sky Ronin Kata * Blade of Nanashi's Eyes Three, by Lucas Twyman Multiple Clan Kata * Blackened Caress * Disappearing World Style Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 259 * Dwell in Darkness * Kiss of the Lotus * Poisoned Wind * Strength of Purity Style Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 260 * Sword of the Sun * Veiled Menace Style Powers of Darkness The following abilities of the minions of the Nothing were all kata: Way of the Ninja, p. 57 * Shadow Leap * Shadow Wave * Shadow Seduction * Shadow Consumption Category:Rokugani Language Category:Kata Category:Articles with Pictures